


Незнакомое, чуждое или забытое

by Ryudomira



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Gen or Pre-Slash, Incest, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, когда-нибудь отбетить?, старенькое
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryudomira/pseuds/Ryudomira
Summary: На руке Антона всегда было написано «Завулон». Сначала он думал, что его родственная душа просто живёт где-то далеко, потом стал Иным и понял – всё куда хуже.





	Незнакомое, чуждое или забытое

Имя на его руке было всегда. Сколько Антон себя помнил, оно вилось поверх венок на запястье, притягивало взгляд, толкало на бесплодные поиски. Выжженное его собственным почерком во время его же первого вдоха.

Завулон.

Греческое мужское имя, означающее "господин" или "властитель". Антон добросовестно выучил это ещё в детском саду. Тогда проблем не было – воспитатели попались понимающие, а некоторые дети (те, у кого ещё не было имени, и даже недовольные слишком простым именем вроде Даши или Миши) ему и вовсе завидовали. Антон ужасно гордился – его родственная душа могла оказаться греческим царём или кем-то в этом роде.

Они жили вдвоём с мамой, и она часто вздыхала, когда Антон начинал увлечённо говорить о Завулоне – но никогда не говорила ничего плохого в ответ. Наоборот – как-то рассказала, что имя Антона, возможно, тоже греческое. Это привело Антона в настоящий восторг. "Властитель" и "вступающий в бой" – как король и его верный рыцарь. То, что его метка появилась сразу, означало – Завулон точно старше. Антон не знал насколько, но всё равно немного робел.

Проблемы начались позже. В школе – Антон не считал нужным скрывать запястье, в силу возраста не понимая, что не так в мужском имени на коже. Понимали другие. Не сумевшая скрыть замешательства классная руководительница и бессознательно подхватившие дети – первый раз, когда он осознал, что что-то не так. Возможно, тогда она просто удивилась экзотичности имени. Позже мальчишки постарше окрестили его педиком. Он не любил драться, но дрался – когда они говорили особенно мерзкие гадости о Завулоне. На самом деле это не такая уж редкость – связанные души одного пола, но далеко не всегда на это реагируют спокойно.

Антон запомнил на всю жизнь, как жгло ссадины. Как сидя в луже и глядя в спины парочке идиотов он прижался губами к запястью – признавать имя чем-то неправильным он решительно не собирался.

Дешёвый и глупый жест, оставшийся в нём навсегда.

Тогда он не смог скрыть последствий драки и мама перевела его в другую школу, настаивая не распространяться о родственной душе. Они долго спорили, и под конец Антон всё же сдался.

Последний раз, когда он пошёл против собственных принципов.

Если подумать, это ужасно ненормально – столько думать о том, про кого совсем ничего не знаешь. О размытой кляксе вместо человека, невесть как занявшей столько места в сердце.

В мире вообще куча ненормальной обыденности.

Антон жил будто бы и не всерьёз. Мимолётные влюблённости, часто слишком уж болезненные. Приятели, но не друзья. Он закончил школу и похоронил мать. Поступил учиться. Жизнь его устраивала, но невольно он всё равно ждал чего-то совсем другого.

Ему точно нравились девушки.

Подростком он с болезненной внимательностью присматривался к знакомым парням. Максимум, чего добился – признал нескольких симпатичными и начал смущаться при общении с ними.

Ему нравились девушки, и не было совсем никакого смысла в том, что его вторая половина – мужчина.

Как же он хотел любви – одной и на всю жизнь, и обязательно с официальным небесным штампом под двумя лихими подписями.

Сколько бы Антон не искал, никого с таким именем не находилось.

Большинство материнских вещей он разобрал по коробкам. Не выкинул – убрал. Мир серел по краям, но как-то привычно.

Иногда Антон подолгу вглядывался в метку – боялся, что она начнёт выцветать. Что там, на другой стороне, больше никого нет. Может Завулон стар, или болен, или просто неудачлив.

Одно то, что где-то он точно был, всё же делало жизнь легче. Менее бессмысленной, что ли. Завулон здорово потрепал Антону нервы ещё до знакомства, так может после всё будет хорошо? Просто будет, и плевать, как именно. О том, что не все родственные души взаимны, Антон старался не думать. К тому времени он успел неявно, но сломаться. Антон вроде как и хотел встретить Завулона, но ужасно боялся – его равнодушия и неравнодушия, личности, которую будет обязан полюбить.

Идея с родственными душами хороша, пока чисто умозрительна – пока ты не можешь оказаться привязан к убийце, садисту или безнадёжно сумасшедшему человеку.

Никто не знает, как работает это дерьмо.

Всё изменилось, когда Антон узнал – он Иной. Когда стал Светлым и почувствовал чудовищное облегчение – ну вот же, вот – вот его дорога. Тогда выяснилось, что у Иных настоящим считается только сумеречное имя – на чужих руках оно возникает в минуту его принятия. У Завулона, кем бы он ни был, его человеческого имени быть не могло.

Антон мог бы поискать через базу Иных, но не стал. Если Завулон человек, им лучше не встречаться вовсе, если Иной – Антон получит сумеречное имя и уже тогда выяснит, взаимна ли связь.

Хороший план, но Завулон нашёл его первым.

Просто как-то раз с утра его ждали.

На скамейке возле подъезда сидел мужчина в чёрном пальто. Тёмный маг. Настолько сильный, что казалось – тяжёлая Тьма его ауры вот-вот прорвёт реальность до Сумрака.

– Иди ко мне, – буднично позвал он, и у Антона не осталось выбора – чужая воля оказалась необоримой. – Ничего личного, мне просто нужно проверить.

За руку Антона взяли с издевательской деликатностью. Несколько секунд маг внимательно рассматривал его запястье.

– И правда, – с удивлением пробормотал он. – Не обман.

Провёл большим пальцем по имени, и Антона передёрнуло. Тёмный поднял взгляд и неожиданно искренне произнёс:

– Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть.

И отпустил, перестав давить силой – сразу стало легче дышать. Антон инстинктивно отступил на шаг и замер:

– Кто ты?

– Глава московского Дневного дозора, – сочувствующе улыбнулся маг. – Меня зовут Завулон.

Небеса обрушились.

Антон покачнулся, и начавший было вставать Тёмный попытался придержать его за плечо. Антон оттолкнул его что было силы – тот даже ударился о спинку скамьи. Тёмный посмотрел с укоризной:

– Мне же больно.

– Нет, – пробормотал Антон, пятясь. – Нет! Не может быть!

– Меня и правда зовут Завулон, – сказал Тёмный. – Разве не думал, что родственная душа может оказаться не такой, как тебе бы хотелось? Ты же неглупый мальчик, Антон.

И пусть это был враг, пусть Антон первый раз в жизни его видел, Антон сразу поверил.

Тёмный медленно встал. Поморщился, потирая бок. Перед Антоном стоял тот, кого он так долго – всегда – ждал. Зябко кутался в пальто и терпеливо смотрел в ответ. Худой до впалых щёк, большеглазый, печальный – если игнорировать Сумрак, то даже располагающий к себе. Завулон. Это ведь тот самый Завулон. Антон сразу растерял все слова. Глупо, но даже безрассудочно захотел вцепиться в чужой рукав. Не дать исчезнуть, убедиться, что он не морок и не галлюцинация.

Тёмный поднял брови:

– Можешь подойти.

Даже чуть раскинул руки, будто бы призывая к объятиям. Антон вздрогнул. О чём он вообще думает? Это ведь даже не рядовой Тёмный. Неудивительно, если ему окажется под триста лет, и сотворить он успел что только возможно – как иначе он дослужился бы до такой должности?

Антон прижал ладонь ко рту. Пальцы мелко дрожали.

– Это не очень-то приятно, но и такое мы уже проходили, – спокойно сказал Тёмный.

Лет семь назад Антон видел короткое интервью с девушкой-соулмейтом известного серийного убийцы. Явно далёкая от романтизации подобных вещей, она безутешно разрыдалась после нескольких бестактных вопросов. Антон не запомнил ни её имени, ни того, что именно ей тогда сказали, но до сих пор ярко помнил тот надрывный жуткий плач. Слишком легко оказалось представить на её месте себя.

– У тебя нет моего имени, – прошептал Антон.

Тёмный насмешливо улыбнулся. Он выглядел бесстрастным, точно это не его потенциального соулмейта могло вот-вот вывернуть от омерзения.

– У тебя нет моего имени, – с нажимом повторил Антон.

Тёмный развёл руками:

– Пока это ещё ничего не значит.

– На самом деле мне плевать, – хрипло сказал Антон. – Совершенно. Родственные души это такая глупость.

Каждый вдох снова давался с трудом.

– Раз это глупость, просто не бери в голову, – с почти демонстративной жалостью посоветовал Завулон. – Обсудим это, когда ты дорастёшь до сумеречного имени, хорошо?

Тёмный уставился в упор, сделал два целеустремлённых шага вперёд и пропал – Антон чудом не дрогнул.

Кто он сам, если его родственная душа – глава дневного дозора?

В детстве Антон подписывал тетрадки не только своим, но и его именем.

Уже не ребёнком коротко и страшно влюбился именно в мужской образ. Как помешательство – он ни за что и никому не рассказал бы, как прикасался к себе, не в состоянии бороться с тем особенным голодом, что бесконечно толкает людей к друг другу.

Антон даже не опоздал на работу. Когда он вбил в базу дозора это чёртово имя, он не получил ничего. Вообще ничего. Искренне засмеялся – такое могло быть только в одном случае.

Гесера не оказалось на месте и дозваться его не получалось, зато сам собой обнаружился Семён. Он всегда появлялся, едва кому-то нужна была помощь – эту его способность дозорные шутливо называли куда более волшебной, чем все фаерболы вместе взятые.

И что теперь делать? Скрывать и бояться, что кто-то всё же узнает? Антону нужны ответы хоть на какие-то вопросы. Прямо сейчас. Антон молча задрал рукав – прочитав имя, Семён широко распахнул глаза.

– Ты что-нибудь знаешь о нём?

– Так, пойдём-ка отсюда, – тихо сказал Семён.

Он под руку увёл Антона в ещё пустой конференц-зал. Достал из воздуха фляжку и заставил выпить несколько глотков какой-то алкогольной едкой дряни, явно настоянной на травах. Накинул на кабинет защиту и только потом нехотя заговорил.

– Завулон маг вне категорий. Великий. Ему очень много лет.

– Сколько? Хоть примерно?

– Не меньше тысячи.

Антону стало дурно:

– Чего?! Такое вообще возможно?

– Да, – Семён вздохнул. – До такого возраста доживают только самые сильные и хитрые, поэтому об этом не особенно-то распространяются. Незачем.

Он замолчал и со странным выражением уставился на Антона.

– Говори уже.

– Ты не единственный Иной, у которого на руке его имя, – помявшись, сказал Семён. – Ещё оно есть у Анны Тихоновны, ведьмы под подчинением Завулона. Они были любовниками – долго, пока она не получила сумеречное имя, а на его руке ничего не появилось. Завулон потерял к ней всякий интерес, а она осталась рядом – услужливой тенью.

Антон представил себе это так ярко, что почувствовал тошноту.

А ведь Завулон ищет того, кого сможет полюбить, иначе не явился бы так поспешно. Вот только он уже не сможет, раз не смог и за такое чудовищное количество времени.

Он давно мёртвый внутри, всё что могло, отболело.

Всё повторяется. Антон получит настоящее имя, а Завулон снова окажется не у дел. Наверное, их было много – тех, кто надеялся на взаимность, но не получил ничего.

Меньше, чем ничего.

Чудовищно древний Тёмный, вечно один и вечно в пути. Антон присел на ближайший стул, накрыл ладонью запястье и закрыл глаза.

Есть ведь ублюдки попроще. Если Антон не заслуживал никого хоть сколько-то хорошего, он мог бы быть связан с кем-то равным по силе. По опыту. Ему конец.

На плечо тяжело легла рука:

– Антон, Светлые не всегда связаны с кем-то хорошим. Родственная душа это не ты. Главное, не горячись.

Ощущение чужого присутствия накрыло тенью. Антон открыл глаза – за спиной Семёна стоял Гесер.

– Всё-таки нашлись, шеф?

Семён тут же деликатно выскользнул за дверь. На соседний стул сел Гесер.

– Тогда, со студентами, вы наткнулись на меня вовсе не случайно, – торопливо начал Антон. – Ценности во мне лишь проклятое имя на запястье, но ведь и это можно использовать. Я же тяготел ко Тьме?

– Да, – бесстрастно подтвердил Гесер.

– Значит я бы вступил в дневной дозор, – со странным удовлетворением продолжил Антон. – Ну или хотя бы прошёл стажировку. Здесь, ясное дело, вероятностями управляли вы – у меня не было возможности проболтаться о имени. Нет, теперь мне всё ясно. По крайней мере хуже уже точно не будет.

Сердце билось где-то в горле. Во взгляде Гесера проступило болезненное сочувствие.

– Я сожалею, – тихо сказал он.

Только слепой не заметил бы за этой болезненностью уверенности. Главы дозоров не ошибаются, да?

– Из дозора я уходить не собираюсь, – у Антона дрогнул голос. – Хотите всё это использовать, используйте, но на мою помощь даже не рассчитывайте. Я докажу, что я не... Что я... Что я не по случайности вступил в дозор.

– Не попытаешься сбежать? – испытующе спросил Гесер.

Антон хмыкнул:

– А получится?

Сбежать? Понятно же, что не выйдет. Да и отторжение внутри, возникающее всегда, когда его вынуждают отступить, обожгло от одного предположения – поступив так, Антон не сможет себя уважать.

Значит такова его дорога. Никакой вечной любви, никакого общего с кем-то дома. Он будет стоять на страже добра и бороться со злом, беречь хрупкое перемирие и идти вперёд. Он оставит Завулона позади – что бы не случилось, Антон оставит его позади.


End file.
